Love Me Tender
by anatomyfan
Summary: Okay so I know I did a story when Callie proposes to Arizona but I did a different one. Hopefully better than the other one.


**Okay, now this is called Love Me Tender...Callie proposes to Arizona...sorry it's short**

**Characters belong to ABC Productions  
**

**

* * *

**Callie Torres, orthopedic attending at Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital, just ended her 24 hour shift when her pager went off.

"Oh for the love of..." Callie checked her pager.

_Meet me in our on-call room asap._

Callie smiled. She knew who the page was from, her girlfriend, Arizona Robbins.

Once she was at their on-call room, she opened the door and saw her girlfriend on a bed with her back towards her. Not a good sign.

Callie got on the bed, Arizona turned around and sobbed in her chest.

"Oh, baby what's wrong?"

"I was doing an appendectomy on a seven year old. Every thing was going great, but once we closed her up, the monitors went off. Her heart gave out and died."

Callie kissed her head and held her until her sobs subsided.

"When is your shift over, Ari?"

"It's been over for an hour. Can we go home? I just want to take a bath and snuggle in bed with you."

"Okay."

Once they got home, they had their bath together and are snuggling in their bed.

"Arizona, do you have to work tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately. Why?"

"I was just wondering." Callie has been thinking for awhile to propose to Arizona. Since Arizona had to work, this was perfect.

"What are you up to, Calliope?"

"Nothing. I just thought that we could go out to dinner and if the weather permits take a walk along the beach."

"I loved to. My shift ends at six, so dinner at seven?"

"Yeah. Come lets go to sleep."

* * *

The next day, Callie went over everything for this to be special for the both of them. Six o' clock came very slow for Callie but every fast for Arizona.

"Hey, babe. I'm just gonna jump into the shower then we can go to dinner." Arizona said. Arizona was wondering if dinner tonight was the right time to propose to Callie.

Callie nodded.

Once Arizona got out of the shower and dressed, Callie was surprised.

"Wow, Arizona, you look beautiful."

"So do you."

They drove to their usual Italian restaurant.

Callie has been really quiet and Arizona was concerned.

"Calliope, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You have been really quiet."

"Have I? Oh, I haven't noticed."

"Talk to me, baby."

"I just got a lot on my mind right now."

"Like what?"

"A case. A case that I need to check up on. Excuse me while I use the phone." Callie got up and got on her phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Mark? Is everything set up for tonight?"

_"Yes. Owen is here waiting for you guys."_

"Perfect. Thank you so much." Callie hung up the phone and went back to their table_._

"Sorry, babe. I just needed to check on the patient. He's okay."

"Okay."

"Are you ready? We were going to walk on the beach."

"Yeah."

They headed to the beach. Arizona and Callie took of their shoes and held hands and walked along the beach when Arizona saw the set up and Owen with his guitar.

"Aw, babe did you do this for me?"

"Yes, I would do anything for you."

Owen starts playing his guitar and Callie starts to sing.

_Love me tender,_  
_Love me sweet,_  
_Never let me go._  
_You have made my life complete,_  
_And I love you so._

_Love me tender,_  
_Love me true,_  
_All my dreams fulfilled._  
_For my darlin I love you,_  
_And I always will._

_Love me tender,_  
_Love me long,_  
_Take me to your heart._  
_For it's there that I belong,_  
_And well never part._

_Love me tender,_  
_Love me dear,_  
_Tell me you are mine._  
_Ill be yours through all the years,_  
_Till the end of time._

Once Owen finished playing the guitar, he left. Arizona was crying.

"I love you, Calliope"

"I love you too, Arizona. Now, I have one question." Callie took the ring from her pocket and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Arizona was crying more. "Yes, if you marry me." Arizona took out the ring she was going to give Callie. Callie nodded.

They exchanged rings and kissed.

"Lets go home, Calliope."

They went home to celebrate.


End file.
